


Amalgam

by kitsunes_curse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AmalgamateAU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunes_curse/pseuds/kitsunes_curse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is dying sollux and equius try to play god by resurrecting her via glitch in the game only to find out there were unintended side effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amalgam

A single stab was what could have killed her sure she could have lived a normal life if she didnt take the blow for him. You were expecting to die by a single stab through the chest just to act as a decoy for her to get away only she jumped into the line of fire. You didnt feel anything except for the spatter of warm blood you heard the sound of skin being pierced. Opening your eyes you could see the one you were trying to save took the blow you were going to get. She dropped her whip when she was stabbed and got on her knees coughing before falling over. She was still alive only she was hanging by only a thin thread that was going to be cut, the beast that stabbed her had left. After a minute she speaks "sollux... i couldnt let you waste your life for me... i was going to perish anyway it went... Please dont cry for me..." she was struggling to breathe as you slowly pick her up causing more pain in the process. She curls up in your arms before you run off to go find equius. 

You were lying in his arms dying. You took the blow for him and now youre bleeding out in his arms. You had gotten used to death itself to a point where you just wanted the cycle to end although it seems like the end now. you would die a heroic death and never come back you would never see him or your friends again. You take a few breaths before slowly falling unconscious.

He was currently running towards equius's room clutching her body before knocking on the door via psiionics. The door opens a minute later revealing the other troll standing in the doorway. "what do you want c- what has happened to a-aradia..?" "shes been stabbed do you have another soulbot? can you help her?" "im not sure if i can help her with a soulbot but i have found a glitch in the game that may help her." Sollux enters his hive holding onto the now deathly pale aradia. He looks around the room disgusted noticing posters of muscle beasts that just seemed like it would be out of a bestiality related porno. The two then enter a large room off to the side before entering. There was a large containment unit holding what looks like a glitchy kernelsprite. "ive found properties similar to a life player using their revival powers in the "kernel sprite". theoretically she can be healed b-" he was cut off by the sound of the containment unit opening as the sound. he turns around finding sollux throwing her in causing her to fuse with the kernelsprite "Captor are you insane ive never tested it" A bright flash can be seen before it fades. all that was left was a sleeping aradia with a now healed wound. "it...worked...?" equius said in a shocked state before sollux runs in as she starts to wake up. "sollux...? what happened..?" she sits up as he sits next to her equius decides to leave just to give them some time together. she still looked weak yet he hugged her. a drop of what looks like a grey substance lands on him as he hugged her. she seemed too soft during the hug after a minute he lets go. "aradia...?" "sollux im not feeling too great..." she seems to be melting "AA No! stay with me!" he tries to hold her together only to find that he was fusing with her as she melted. "sollux... please... let go..." Sollux refuses clinging onto her crying before the two of them melt together. Equius enters the room holding onto a large blanket only to drop it once he saw the grey goo in the holding cell. He enters the cell before noticing a hand come out of the goo and soon two bodies. it was both sollux and aradia although they were melted together. The two were shaking in the holding cell as equius enters "Aradia...Sollux". "he...lp...us" the two just seem to hold each other shaking before slowly getting up. aradia was fused to his back almost limp while sollux looked like he was melting away. Aradias legs dangle limply on each side of his body as they drip grey fluid and solluxs arm was longer.The two inch towards him saying the phrase "...save...us" before collapsing near his legs. "how am i going to fix this..." he bends down looking at the two.


End file.
